Iron Man YGO Style!
by ml101
Summary: Billionaire Seto Kaiba invents a high-tech suit of armor that he hopes will save the world. but when his stolen designs are used for evil, Kaiba must wear the suit himself. Will his superhero shell be enough to stop a villain bent on destruction?


Hey, everyone

Hey, everyone! Finally after watching the movie infinite times, I've finally made my Iron Man/Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction! Well actually it's the Iron Man story but the Yu-Gi-Oh characters are the ones portraying the Iron Man characters!

I've had this idea since I've watched the movie and I finally finished at least one chapter.

And guys Tony Stark will be played by none other than the richest guy in Yu-Gi-Oh, Seto Kaiba.

Yeah, I know it's hard to believe.

Watch out for my friend's story like this but the movie isn't Iron Man but Batman. Search him, **setokaibaceo**.

And finally without further ado here's **Iron Man YGO Style**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and Iron Man. I do own the idea of substituting the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh to the characters of Iron Man. :)**

* * *

Seto Kaiba was bored.

He supposed that that was good. Where he was boredom was way better that the alternate. And that would be guns firing, missile launching and smoke filing the air.

Let me explain. Instead of being at his office at Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba was cruising on a Humvee back to the American Base in the Kunar Province in Afghanistan.

Why you ask? Well he's not a soldier but he's there to demonstrate a new weapon his company or in other terms he build to the American Soldiers.

Aside from being bored, Seto felt heat in the vehicle along with cramp ness. He adjusted the collar of his expensive suit and stole a glance at his riding companions who all look the same under their gear.

Sitting beside Seto, a young man whose ID peg read "Taylor, Tristan" sat. Opposite him he saw "Devlin, Duke" and the one driving was "Valentine, Mai".

Seto couldn't stand it any longer he had to break the silence that had befallen the people in their Humvee. Watching aimlessly as rocks passed listening to Valentine's music play and the sound of the ice in his Scotch drink was by far the worst situation he had ever been.

"I feel like your driving me to Court Martial." He finally said; aiming to finally ease up the tension in the vehicle he was in. "This is crazy. What did I do?"

With no reaction he continued, "I feel like you're going to pull over and snuck me."

Still there was silence.

"What you're not allowed to talk? Tristan?" He finally addressed one of the soldiers.

"We can talk sir," Tristan said nervously as he could do.

"Oh I see," Seto began. "So it's personal."

"No, you just intimidate them," Mai spoke up from the driver's seat.

Seto was shock not because Mai spoke but because Mai was a woman.

"Good God, you're a woman," Stark said. "I honestly … I couldn't call that."

Little by little the tension in the Humvee was evaporating.

"I mean I'd apologize but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first." Seto said but he only got a minimal reaction.

"I'm an airman," Mai said, matter-a-fact tone.

"Well you have actually excellent bone structure there," Seto continued. "I'm kinda having a hard time not looking at you now, is that weird?"

Finally the Humvee was filled with laughter. The tension earlier was long gone.

"C'mon it's ok laugh," Seto said, relieved that the soldiers were finally talking.

"Sir, I--I have a question to ask," Duke said turning around to face Kaiba.

"Yes, please," Seto said eager to hear what Duke's question was.

"Is it true you were 12 for 12 with last years Maxim cover models?" Pratt asked eager for to hear the rich man's answer.

"That is an excellent question," Seto said.

"Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict but fortunately the Christmas cover was twins." Seto said like it was no big deal.

Duke eyed him like he was a deity.

"Anything else," Seto said. He then looked at Tristan whose hand was slightly shaking as it was raised.

"You're kidding me with the hand up right?" Seto said, he felt like he was a teacher calling a kid to recitation.

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you Mr. Kaiba," Tristan asked already holding up a camera.

"Yes it, very cool", Seto said. He and Tristan moved closer together and Tristan handed Duke his camera.

"I don't want to see this on your My Space page," Seto said. Tristan was already smiling holding a peace sign below his chin.

"Please no gang signs," Seto said and Tristan quickly put down his hand and his faced tensed up a bit.

Set, of course noticed it and took back his joke. "No throw it up, I'm kidding." Then he saw it was a peace sign and as idealistic as he was said, "Yeah peace, I love peace. I'd be out of a job at peace."

Duke was taking his time to take a picture.

"Come on just click it," Tristan said.

But before Duke could click the button an explosion rocked the Humvee.

"What's going on?" Seto asked. He looked through the windshield and as the Humvee in front of them grew into an enormous fireball.

Another explosion and Seto saw from the rear view mirror that it came from the Humvee behind them.

Mai was already outside, Duke took out his gun and said, "Tristan stay with Kaiba!" As he bolted out the Humvee door.

"Stay down," Tristan shouted at Kaiba

Gun fire could be heard everywhere and explosions and fire surrounded them.

Tristan was loading his gun and was fidgeting with it, "Come on," he said angrily as the bullets finally slid in place.

He was out the door when Seto shouted, "No wait—″

"Stay here," Tristan said from the outside but before he could move any further a shower of bullets hit him and the side of the Humvee.

Seto peered through his window. The convoy of Humvee's was now destroyed and each vehicle were already on fire. Seto realized that "staying put" was no longer an option.

He got out of the vehicle and began to run. Smoke stung his eyes and the sound of gunfire echoed in his head.

Just as another missile was launched, he ducked down on a rock to avoid injuries. He took out his video phone to seek help.

Then, something landed nearby with a soft thud. It was a rocket-propelled grenade and it hadn't exploded… yet. Seto gasped at the label on it.

USM 11676-KAIBA MUNITION

The enemy, whoever they are, was shooting at him with weapons made by his company. Tony turned and ran.

"Please let it be a dud!" he thought. "Please let it be--″

The grenade went off.

Kaiba is lifted off his feet by the power of the detonation. The barrage of fragments shreds his suit. He is wearing body armor underneath, a thing that he thought was utterly ridiculous, but Mokuba insisted. Now it appears that it will save his life…

…or maybe not.

He hits the ground hard.

The world begins to fade around him. He waits to see if his life is about to pass before his eyes. It doesn't. He's not certain of that's a good thing or not.

A word floats across his mind. Not a word: a name.

Michelle.

Then everything was black.

* * *

When Seto comes too he sees the inside of a rugged bag.

Someone lifts it off his face and lights blind him for a second.

He surveys his surroundings and sees armed men around him. One of them, he supposes the leader was reading from a paper. Ahead of him he sees a video camera.

He then realized that he was tied to a chair and everything of him ached, especially his chest.

"A video Camera?" Seto thought to himself. Then it dawned unto him.

He was starring at his own ransom tape.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter everyone!

Here's a recap:

Seto Kaiba--Tony Stark

Mai Valentine--Ramirez

Tristan Taylor--Jimmy

Duke Devlin--Pratt

Michelle Mutuo (Original Character)--Pepper Potts

Mokuba Kaiba -- James Rhodes

For this story, I'll keep Rhodey's last name for Mokuba.

In the next story, you'll find out who the other characters are and who the main villain in our story is.

See yah guys in the next chapter!


End file.
